opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
CHICAGO SMOKE FILLED ROOM POITICS COMES TO WASHINGTON
by Jaxhawk | | | | | | Monday, November 10, 2008 Despite the fact that President elect Obama vowed to carry out an open and transparent Campaign. Now that he has been elected he appears to have reverted to the back room deals of Chicago politics! Lost amid all of the jubilation of the Obama victory was the announcement by the Obama transition team that it had set up a separate transition program beyond the one that is paid for by the American taxpayer. Called the "Obama/Biden Transition Project," it is a 501©4 tax-exempt organization, with no limits on the contributions it can receive and no requirements to divulge the names of individuals or organizations that give it money. source: The American Spectator It is believed in expert political circles that this is the first time in Our history that an incoming President has employed such deception in fund raising after he is elected. Many believe that the nonprofit may also serve as a haven for Obama supporters and campaign loyalists who for one reason or another can't be employed by the Administration or in the federal government. "There are some people who have been with the Obama campaign from the beginning who are clearly political liabilities or who won't be able to qualify for a job,apparently because they can't get a security clearance". source: unidentified member of the Transition Team At any rate, Obama campaign officials say there is no intention of shutting down the 501© 4 Project after the transition is over. I guess this is part of Obama's "Spreading The Wealth Around"! It appears to this blogger that Obama and company are establishing a slush fund that can be freely and anonymously contributed to by people or groups who get favors from the new President. Not unlike some notorious foreign countries! When Chicago elected Harold Washington as Mayor of Chicago in 1983.What ensued was called "Beirut on the Lake or Council Wars". By 1989 Richard M Daley was elected mayor. He is now destined to supplant his father, Richard J Daley (1955-1976) as the longest serving mayor in Chicago's history. Simply put, Chicago is Daley's town and has been for over 50 years. There have been eleven presidents elected in that span, Eisenhower, Kennedy, Johnson, Nixon, Ford, Carter, Reagan, Bush 41, Clinton, Bush 43 and now Obama. Presidents come and go, the Machine lives on. Do not believe it when democrats tell you Obama is a Hyde Park Liberal politician. He is cut from whole cloth of Chicago politics, as eveidenced by his slection of "pit bull" Ram Emanuel as Chief of Staff.A Mayor Daly operative for years. Since the Democrats have been out of power for eight years, with the last Democratic President having left office in an ethical cloud of Biblical proportions (Monica Lewinsky, the perjury conviction, the last minute pardons for assorted lowlifes etc. etc.). Not so good for a city yearning for federal handouts. Even worse, during the Clinton administration various Clintonistas had been absorbed into the Daley Machine and vice versa. Some common names are Bill Daley and Rahm Emanuel. So much for OPEN GOVERNMENT! | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 10, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: 501(c)4 Opinions Category: Obama Opinions Category: Money Opinions Category: Chicago Opinions Category: Transitions Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.